Careless
by Morning Lullabies
Summary: How could he have been so careless as to fall in love with her? A series of one-shots and drabbles centered around Kyouya and Haruhi's relationship in no particular order. Kyouya/Haruhi
1. Definitely Delirious

_Cause I got this awesome,  
__Amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
__And though I try to forget you  
__It doesn't matter what I do  
__On my mind all the time,  
__It's a crime  
__I can't deny it's true  
__Cause I got this awesome,  
__Amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
_"Crazy Kinda Crush On You"**(Jonas Brothers)**

**A/N:** Ah, I'm trying one shot challenge fics! All centered on our favorite megane and his cute little convenient dupe… ah, I mean, scholarship student…:D

* * *

**Definitely Delirious**

_Prompt three_

* * *

Haruhi stuttered in shock, "K-k-kyouya-senpai!" she cried when she finally managed to form coherent words.

"I do not believe my name is an appropriate response to the question asked. I believe it is to be answered with either a yes or no, but I have also heard that in the event that the one being asked particularly dislikes the one doing the asking, it is answered 'Hell no.' So, I will ask you once again, will you, or will you not, go on a date with me?"

"A date? As in a boy-and-girl-who-like-each-other date? _That _kind of date?" Haruhi squeaked. She was staring at him in complete disbelief, and Kyouya couldn't blame her.

"Yes, Haruhi, I am talking about _that _kind of date." He fought the urge to hit something, and forced his anger down. For some reason he had delusions that she was not this dense, and had known his feelings. He'd made them extremely obvious the past few months with dinners and gifts, but it was entirely obvious that she just had not gotten it.

"I-I don't know, Kyouya-senpai..." She played with the hem of her t-shirt and stared down at her white cross-trainers.

She was shocked and confused, and Kyouya found that amusing. Haruhi Fujioka was almost never off her guard.

He briefly wondered if what he was doing constituted and madness, and if this was a hallucination resulting from it. It was quite possible. After all, he had gone out of his way (to her apartment) to approach her and ask. For Kyouya Ootori, going out of his way was almost unheard of. It was not normal and he was positive he should pinch himself just to make absolutely sure he was not dreaming.

_Normal_ would mean waiting around until they were alone in the same room together, by chance of course, and then asking.

_Normal_ would mean having a set time and place; not this spur-of-the-moment, out-of-nowhere, boom!-in-your-face inquiry.

**This** was not normal.

**This** was insanity and he should go directly to the hospital and ask to be committed to the psych ward.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

He looked down at the cause of his current distress, "Yes?"

"I would love to."

He blinked once in surprise, then hid it under a smirk. Kyouya Ootori could not show shock. That would constitute weakness.

As Haruhi took his hand, he began to believe that he was truly delirious.

* * *

**A/N:** As I re-read this, I find myself not seeing it as a one-shot, but more of a drabble type thing… Ah, well, shtick happens. Rave reviews along with constructive criticism are appreciated.


	2. Almost Hero

_It's too late baby; there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside then you can get in line  
But not this time  
'Cause you caught me off guard; now I'm runnin' and screamin'  
I feel like a hero  
And you are my heroine  
-"_Hero/Heroine_"_ **(Boys Like Girls)**

**

* * *

****Title:** _Almost Hero_

**Prompt:** _Brave_

* * *

Kyouya jerked awake, immediately alert and ready to take action. But, against what? He could not figure out what would wake him. Brown eyes glanced toward the window and the fact that it was still dark took him by surprise. Another quick glance at the digital alarm clock gave him the time. Red numbers flashed "12:00" at him. Somehow he knew the flashing numbers were significant but his sleep deprived brain could not comprehend.

Angrily he wondered what _dared_ wake him before noon, and lay down, reaching out to wrap his arms around his wife. Cool sheets touched his hands where her body should have been, and he groaned. One clear thought raced through his head and that was _I'd better go find her._

The bedside table holding his glasses seemed too far away, so he nixed the idea that it might be good to see where he was going in lieu of the thought that Haruhi might be lost inside this monstrosity his father called a house.

_How annoying_ he thought to himself as he stumbled through the halls by memory, every twist and turn burned into his brain since childhood. _Maybe this is why Tamaki surrendered her to me so easily. It must have been too much of a pain in the ass to find her and rescue her from her klutziness every five minutes._

Kyouya, however, did not thing so. A memory flashed in his mind of Haruhi falling with the ocean beneath her. Tamaki had run so fast that Kyouya had barely enough time to turn around and react with shock. (Not that he would have; showing surprise was beneath him.) Despite what he had told her, he _had _been angry with her, but there was no reason to reveal that. It was irrelevant to the conversation. Sort of.

He sighed. Where could she have gotten to? All of her usual nighttime spots were dark or devoid of human life. He sat on the sofa in the main room of his family's quarters. He had no idea what time it was and his wife was missing. Great.

A sound drew his eyes toward the French doors letting out onto the pool deck. They were open. He panicked. Another memory appeared of her falling once again. (She seemed to do that falling thing a lot.)

_She was wrapped in layers of heavy brocade that flew in the wind. The top of her head poked over the ruffled lace around her neck. She seemed to move in slow motion and Kyouya could only think, _Oh, shit.

_Tamaki caught sight of his falling heroine (the only one besides himself who could work riddles in her head faster than lightning could flash) and turned to rescue her. _

_His mind worked quickly. Tamaki would not be her hero this time; not this time, or ever again. He yelled at the Host Club king to go for the crown, and he threw his glasses to one side, diving in after the flailing Haruhi. Small hands gripped his as his arms wrapped around her…_

…and he lifted her out of the water.

Thunder rumbled over head, and she coughed and sputtered. Kyouya wanted to shake her until her teeth rattled. She was such a fool.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he growled.

A crack of thunder caused her to squeal and cough some more. He sighed and pushed himself out of the pool, Haruhi in hand. A servant ran out of the house holding two white fluffy towels. He snatched them away and snapped at her to leave.

"Haruhi!" He was sitting on the tile of the first floor bathroom by now, and had the love of his life in his arms. It pained him to think that he had almost lost her. (This was, what? The third time?)

She shook in his arms as lightening lit up the room, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Tears now mingled with the rain and chlorinated water, and Kyouya could stay angry no longer.

"Haruhi, what were you thinking?" He whispered it gently as he pulled her tank top over her head and wrapped one of the towels around her.

"I couldn't sleep and it was so quiet outside. There were no birds, or crickets. I just wanted to sit outside, but before I could make it to a chair, there was thunder. I ran. It was stupid, and I should have thought beforehand, but I didn't. I slipped on the tile and fell into the pool. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stop that."

The sharpness of Kyouya's voice caused Haruhi to look up at his face. It held relief, and fear. Shame washed through her.

"Stop apologizing, Haruhi. You did nothing wrong. I only wish that you had woken me up instead of going out." He gathered her into his arms while she wriggled out of her sleep-shorts and took her to their bedroom, laying her on the bed.

She was so small and he just wanted to hold her. He knew she wouldn't want that though. She hated being babied, so he just pulled out one of his t-shirts for her to sleep in. Kyouya stumbled across something on the floor and it occurred to him that he had left his pants in the floor after the gala the night before. (He had been too tired to toss them down the laundry chute.)

Haruhi was suddenly at his side, holding him up best she could.

"You know Kyouya, the damsel in distress is not supposed to save the hero."

She was smiling now, and all of the fear was gone.

"I'm not exactly a hero. All I did was dive in after you. A hero would have caught you before you had even made it in." Which he should have done. If he hadn't been so damn stupid and sleep deprived he would have realized that a power outage, caused by those damned thunderstorms the weather service predicted earlier, would cause him to wake, he would have been there to catch her before she fell in. He knew she had only been joking about the hero/damsel-in-distress comparison, but he felt that he should be her hero. He wasn't exactly brave, but he was brilliant, and the surplus of brains should have made up for the lack of courage (courage in the white knight sense) and helped prevent the accidents, even if he couldn't protect her from them.

"You are a hero. Whether it matches your ideal or not," She reached up and laid her hand on her face, "you're my hero and that's all that matters."

"Almost." He said, and put an arm around her waist, and leaned in, kissing her until neither could breathe.

* * *

**A/N**: Not sure if that one made any sense, but I've wanted to do a one-shot/drabble using that song for a while now and this was the perfect excuse. Hope you enjoyed it. It really isn't my best.

* * *


	3. My Sound

Blue does  
Everything I've never seen before  
She's the answer to the prayer  
I hadn't found  
She's the answer to the silence-  
She's my sound.  
Oh what a girl-  
Oh what a beautiful girl  
She is.

_-"Blue Does"_ **(**_**Blue October)

* * *

**_

**Title: **My Sound

**Prompt: **Blue Does-Blue October

* * *

Kyouya looked down at the tiny brunette in his arms. He struggled not to gap in awe. Not only would it be very un-Kyouya like, but he also did not feel that it would do the wonder of this girl justice. He smiled, slightly, as she curled up closer to his body, seeking warmth and comfort.

Large brown eyes opened and turned to look at him. They shimmered and he swore they laughed at him.

_So tiny_, he thought. How could one human being be so tiny and delicate and still survive? It wasn't logical. But then, when had life ever been logical? There was once a time when he had thought life was, yet with the girl in his arms, he was quickly finding himself corrected. It was a rarity, but he took it with grace and accepted that not everything could be explained.

Six months he had had this girl, he mused; six months of pure, complete bliss.

He raised a hand, and gently caressed the side of her face. How long had he prayed for happiness such as this? He didn't know. All he knew is that he never expected to find it in a human being; maybe his work, which did give him a sense of satisfaction, but never in _her._

She opened her mouth, and he knew what was coming, but he didn't back away and flinch as his father had done when he first saw her. No, he welcomed it with open arms, as the child he held screamed and cried.

Kyouya's smile widened as he passed the child off to his wife, who was waiting with a bottle of formula. Haruhi looked up at him and whispered to their daughter, giving him a small smile.

The baby's screams and his wife's whispers filled that small, silent space in his heart that for so long, he had accepted and even was thankful for. He'd even prayed for people to leave him be so that he could treasure it. Now, he wasn't sure he could live without the two most beautiful sounds in his world, and vowed never to take "alone time," again.

Kyouya leaned against the door frame, and said, "Haruhi, I believe it's my turn to feed her."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, if you know the story behind that song, the twist was ruined for you at the end. :/ But I still hope you enjoyed it! : )


	4. More than Friends

I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see we've met**  
-I've Just Seen A Face** _(The Beatles)_

My original prompt chart has disappeared off of my computer. :( So, I am starting a new one. Hopefully, real life will back off this time and let me finish! Grrr… If you care to know where I've been, then I ask you to please see Chapter 9 of Pride, Arrogance and Vanity, or my profile. While it's not an exact description, it's still an explanation.

* * *

**Prompt**: 21-Friends

**Title:** More than Friends

* * *

Kyouya had barely known her then, when she had stepped from behind the dressing screen in the Host Club meeting room. He had not even known she was a girl until that morning, when he spent a couple hours reading her file. Even when he had discovered her gender, he did not realize how attractive she was.

Yet, here he stood, just as shocked as Tamaki was at her appearance on the night of the Host Club Christmas party. Kyouya just did not show it as well as Tamaki. She was beautiful, although he admittedly could have chosen a different dress for her to wear. That flower was hideous.

Even as he watched her stumble adorably out of the room on her awkward heels, he realized they would probably never be more than friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are like crack. :) *hint*hint* Sorry for such a short drabble this time!


	5. A Planned Diversion

Ain't nobody ever loved nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't how  
Long I've wanted to  
Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
**-Your Man** _(Josh Turner)_

* * *

**Prompt 77**- What?

**Title-**A Planned Diversion

* * *

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, looking over the top of the bushes.

"Hell if I know. One of those commoner things, I'll bet. Let's go get a closer look." Hikaru said. Tamaki watched the twins intently, asking all of the same questions in his head, but refusing to voice them.

"Okay," Kaoru whispered, "But we need to get back, so we can win the challenge and get our day with Haruhi!"

"Agreed."

The twins snuck off to get a look at whatever it was in the distance, and Tamaki, being Tamaki, followed. He did not know what they were seeing, but he intended to find out.

Back in Music Room 3, Kyouya and Haruhi sat down to tea and a nice spread of crackers and cookies. Alone.

"I told you I could get rid of them." Kyouya said, as he mixed cream into his tea, purposely avoiding the sugar.

Haruhi laughed quietly, "What did you do to distract them?"

"Hired a hot-dog cart to appeal to their commoner sensibilities. They should follow it for a good…2 hours or more. We have all the time in the world, my dear, to enjoy ourselves in complete and sane silence." He bit into a cracker with cheese, and offered some across the table to Haruhi.

"Oh, Kyouya…" She laughed again, and accepted the offer of crackers, gently brushing her hand against his and smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Our devious Kyouya strikes again. ;)


End file.
